Oppai Dragon
Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon (乳龍帝おっぱいドラゴン Chichiryūtei Oppai Doragon), known as Oppai Dragon for short, is a tokusatsu show in the Underworld which follows the adventures of the titular character and his partner, the Switch Princess. Summary In Volume 6, Issei entered his Juggernaut Drive after his negative feelings took over him during Asia's apparent death, going berserk. Under Vali's advice on using a song to calm Dragons, Azazel and Sirzechs created an Oppai Dragon song which helped Issei to calm down. He managed to cancel the Juggernaut Drive after poking Rias' breasts, with Bikou coining them the nicknames "Oppai Dragon" and "Switch Princess". In Volume 7, it is revealed that Azazel and the Gremory Family has made a tokusatsu program named Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon, which has received good ratings from the children of the Underworld much to Issei's surprise and Rias' dismay. The synopsis of the show is as the following: "Issei Gremory, a young Devil who made a pact with a legendary Dragon, is a hero who transforms to fight the evils that threaten the Devils. The man who loves breasts and fights for breasts, he turns into the legendary Oppai Dragon to defeat those who do evil deeds!" Characters Issei Gremory/Oppai Dragon Issei Gremory (いっせい・グレモリー Issei Guremorī) is the main protagonist of the show who transforms into the eponymous hero, the Breast Dragon Emperor, Oppai Dragon (おっぱいドラゴン Oppai Doragon). His finishing attack is the Dragon Kick. He has the ability to regain his strength after touching the Switch Princess' breasts. Based on Issei Hyoudou. Switch Princess The Switch Princess (スイッチ姫 Suitchi Hime) is the main heroine of Oppai Dragon. Based on Rias Gremory. Hellcat-chan Hellcat-chan (ヘルキャットちゃん Herukyatto-chan) is a support character of Oppai Dragon and is also the series' mascot. Based on Koneko Toujou. Darkness Knight Fang Darkness Knight Fang (ダークネスナイト・ファング Dākunesu Naito Fangu) is the main antagonist of Oppai Dragon. Based on Yuuto Kiba. Danball Vampire God Danball Vampire God (ダンボールヴァンパイア神 Danbōru Vanpaia-gami, lit. "Box Vampire God") is a support character of Oppai Dragon. Based on Gasper Vladi. The Danball Vampire God was originally a villain featured on the film “Magical☆Levia-tan: Attack of the Danball Vampire God!”, where he was initially named Danball Vampire before getting upgraded into the Danball Vampire Shogun and finally into the Danball Vampire God. Theme Song "The Song of Oppai Dragon" (おっぱいドラゴンの歌 Oppai Doragon no Uta) :Composer: Azazel :Singer: Sirzechs Lucifer :Dance Coordination: Serafall Leviathan ::There is a breast-loving Dragon living in the edge of a certain country ::The Dragon goes for a walk when the weather is good ::DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON ::GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU ::There are so many types of breasts ::But he likes the big ones the best ::The Oppai Dragon also flies today ::In an edge of a certain town, the Oppai Dragon was laughing ::Even on a stormy day, the Oppai Dragon becomes happy by pressing breasts ::DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON ::CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN ::He has seen lots of breasts, but he likes big ones the best ::The Oppai Dragon also pushes today Trivia *While traumatising the Two Heavenly Dragons to the point of needing medication and therapy the song has proven itself popular to the former Boosted Gear wielders and Orphus and Great Red, often being used as their parting words to Issei, to his continued frustration. References Category:Terminology Category:Underworld